My Lovely Cherry Blossom
by Aratayuki Michiro
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Sakura Haruno setelah menjadi nyonya Uchiha tidak begitu menyenangkan. Sasuke-sang suami-menikahinya hanya untuk mendapatkan gaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?Silakan dibaca fanfic ini.
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Rate:T+

Genre:Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Drama

Pair:Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Summary: Kehidupan seorang Sakura Haruno setelah menjadi nyonya Uchiha tidak begitu menyenangkan. Sasuke-sang suami-menikahinya hanya untuk mendapatkan kelanjutan kisahnya?Silakan dibaca fanfic ini.

Warning:Typo(mungkin),GaJe,mungkin gak dapat feel-nya,EYD berantakan,dan gak jago nulis.

.

.

Itadakimasu

.

.

 _P.S:Don't fanfic pertama_

.

.

Chapter 1

Sakura POV

Namaku Sakura Haruno dan sekarang nama margaku telah berganti menjadi Uchiha dua bulan yang lalu. Suamiku seorang Uchiha bungsu, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau boleh disuruh memilih antara Sasuke dan Itachi-nii, pasti aku memilih Itachi-nii. Dia begitu penyayang dan lembut dalam memperlakukan wanita, berbeda 180 derajat dengan Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan wajahnya selalu terlihat orang berpikir jika aku dan Sasuke pastilah hidup bahagia dengan rumah tangga kami yang terjalin dua bulan ini. Memang aku dan Sasuke selalu berpura-pura sebagai pasangan yang bahagia di hadapan orang tua kami dan teman-teman. Namun, kenyataannya tidak. Di rumah, Sasuke sangat dingin. Ia tidak pernah mau menyapaku kecuali aku dulu yang menyapanya itupun dengan balasan 'Hn' andalannya. Bahkan parahnya lagi, aku dan dia tidak tidur seranjang. Itu bukan hal yang wajar bagi pasangan suami istri dan satu lagi, kami belum pernah merasakan malam pertama di hari pernikahan kami.

Aku merasa maklum menghadapinya. Karena kami menikah bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi atas dasar perjodohan. Perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kalau saja aku dijodohkan dengan Itachi-nii pasti aku akan sangat bahagia sekarang. Tapi aku dijodohkan dengan Sasuke dan sedari awal aku tahu kalau Sasuke mempunyai kekasih, namanya Karin mana yang tidak sakit hati mengetahui suaminya mempunyai orang yang dicintai selain dirinya?Dan aku menjalani rutinitas biasa yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri juga memberikan nafkah yang cukup bahkan lebih dari cukup tapi itu hanya nafkah lahir saja. Ia tidak pernah mau memberi nafkah batin padaku. Bahkan aku masih perawan sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang mengetahui selain diriku dan Sasuke.

"Tadaima." ah,suara baritone yang dingin itu. Aku tak bisa bohong, aku mencintainya tapi cintaku hanya sepihak segera berlari ke pintu untuk menyambut Sasuke. Melihat wajahnya saja memberikan kepuasan batin tersendiri bagiku.

"Ah,okaeri nasai, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sambutku ramah dengan wajah ceria seperti sekali dengan suasana hatiku yang selalu buruk dua bulan ini.

"Hn."balas Sasuke seperti biasa. Ia melepas dasinya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sepertinya ia mendapat masalah di kantor hari ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada masalah?"tanyaku pelan tanpa berani memegang bahunya. Rasanya saja begitu sulit kami berinteraksi secara fisik, berbicara ringan saja aku sudah bersyukur.

"Tidak."jawabnya singkat dan padat.

Aku tersenyum miris,selalu saja begini,batinku sakit. "Oh,ka-kalau begitu, kau mandi dulu ya. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat."ucapku canggung.

"Hn,arigatou." balas Sasuke pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Tumben ia berkata arigato padaku, tapi kejadian ini membuatku cukup senang sekali.

Aku segera berlari ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Hari ini aku memasak nasi kare tomat, omurice, dan sup tomat. Sasuke sangat suka sekali pada tomat, itu kata Mikoto daun mint langsung menguasai indera penciumanku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Wajahku langsung merona, entah kenapa melihat rambut Sasuke yang basah membuatku terpikir kalau ia sangat tampan.

"Ini." kataku sambil menyodorkan semangkuk nasi pada Sasuke. Ia menerimanya walaupun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Itadakimasu."ucapku mengucapkan kata-kata sebelum makan lalu melahap omurice dengan lahap.

Sasuke tampak tenang dalam makannya. Ia sangat mirip dengan Fugaku tou-san yang tegas. Kadang aku berharap kalau sifat hangat Mikoto kaa-san menurun ke Sasuke bukan Itachi-nii.

Selesai makan,aku segera mencuci piring sedang Sasuke membaca koran di meja makan. Suasana begitu hening sampai aku membuka pembicaraan.

"O ya, Sasuke-kun. Kemarin Ino baru saja melahirkan bayinya. Aku jadi ingin tidak?"tanyaku penuh harap.

Sasuke menghentikan sebentar kegiatan membacanya lalu menatapku. "Terserah."ucapnya datar."Besok aku juga ada kencan dengan Karin." lanjut Sasuke kembali membaca koran.

Nyutt...hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya. Perlahan air mata mulai merebak di sekeliling manic emeraldku ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku pergi ke kamar dulu ya. Tiba-tiba badanku terasa tidak enak."ucapku lirih menahan isakan agar tidak keluar.

"Hn."balasnya tetap fokus membaca koran.

Aku segera berlari ke kamar dengan cepat. Menutupi wajahku dengan bantal agar Sasuke tidak mendengar isakan tangisku.

"Sampai kapan, Sasuke? Sampai kapan kau sadar kalau aku mencintaimu!" lirihku sambil berlinang air mata dan menatap foto pernikahanku , aku sangat mencintainya.

Setelah lelah menangis,aku segera tertidur dan bermimpi. Dalam mimpiku, aku mempunyai seorang anak perempuan cantik dan sangat persis Sasuke. Ia sangat periang sepertiku dan suamiku sangat menyayanginya. Ah, seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi dan bukan hanya bunga tidur yang akan menyakitkan ketika aku terbangun.

End Sakura POV

Sinar matahari pagi perlahan masuk ke kamar mungil Sakura dan membuat manik emeraldnya terbuka perlahan.

"Jam berapa ini?"gumam Sakura membuat matanya bengkak dan sangat lelah.

"Oh,Kami-sama! Sudah jam 8, Sasuke-kun pasti terlambat!"pekiknya panic tanpa sempat mengganti segera turun dan menemukan Sasuke sedang memakai jasnya.

"Yokatta, Sasuke-kun."dengusnya lega. "Kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum biar kusiapkan."ucap Sakura panik sekali.

"Tidak usah, biar sarapan di kantor saja."tolak Sasuke.

"Oh,sou desu ka."gumamnya."Gomen,a-aku tadi bangun kesiangan."ucap Sakura penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hn."balas Sasuke."Aku berangkat dulu. Itekimasu."

"Jaa, itterasshai, Sasuke-kun. Semoga kencanmu lancar." ucap Sakura riang walaupun hatinya terluka saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Hn,arigatou." Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan rumahnya yang begitu besar ini.

"Baiklah, rumah ini kembali sepi."dengus Sakura kesal. Kadangkala Sakura kesal pada Sasuke yang membeli rumah sangat besar tapi hanya ditinggali oleh mereka berdua. Apalagi watak Sasuke yang irit bicara membuat rumah ini semakin sepi.

"Jam berapa ini,ya? Astaga, sudah jam setengah sembilan. Aku harus segera mandi dan ke rumah Ino!Cerobohnya aku!"pekik Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri lalu segera mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Aduh, kamu lucu banget deh!" Sakura gemas dengan bayi Ino yang baru berusia satu minggu ini. Rambutnya kuning persis seperti milik Ino dan kulitnya pucat seperti Sai.

"Iya dong, siapa dulu Kaa-channya!" balas Ino bangga.

Sakura menatap sebal Ino. "Yang aku bilang lucu itu bayimu bukan kau,Pig. Oh ya, namanya tadi siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Inojin Yamanaka." jawab Ino.

"Hah? Yamanaka? Kenapa memakai nama klan-mu? Bukan nama klannya Sai?" Sakura bingung.

"Sai yang memintanya, lagian lihatlah Inojin. Ia memiliki ciri khas klan Yamanaka." jawab Ino.

"Oh, tapi kuharap dia tidak memiliki ciri khas ibunya yang cerewet atau ciri khas senyum palsu ayahnya." ucap Sakura kembali mengagumi bayi Inojin.

"Dasar kau, Forehead!" geram Ino kesal.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, Sakura. Kuharap sifat menyebalkanmu tidak menurun ke anak kita." ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba sudah di samping Ino.

"Ah, Anata! Kenapa kau membela dia sih?" rajuk Ino manja sambil memayunkan bibir seksinya itu.

"Heh,Ino. Kau sudah ibu-ibu tapi kelakuanmu masih saja seperti anak remaja." sindir Sakura pada Ino.

"Biarin." balas Ino. "Oh ya, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Sasuke? Apa sudah membuahkan hasil?" goda Ino menyikut lengan Sakura.

"Aaa~" Sakura dibuat merona oleh Ino. Aku dan Sasuke belum pernah melakukan itu, batinnya sedih. "Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu,Pig? Itu sangat pribadi tahu." balas Sakura menjitak Ino sebagai 'hadiah' atas godaannya tadi.

"Yah, kan cuma tanya doang."

"Ya, cuma tanya. Aku saja tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Sai, kan?" sindir Sakura sekaligus menggoda balik.

Blushhh... Ino merona dan Sai juga walaupun hanya garis tipis tapi itu sangat kelihatan. Sakura tertawa dibuatnya oleh tingkah laku pasangan yang baru dikaruniai anak itu. Seandainya aku dan Sasuke seperti Ino, batin Sakura sedih melihat rumah tangga Ino yang bahagia dengan Sai. Apalagi Sai dikenal sebagai orang yang kehilangan ekspresi dan suka tersenyum palsu tapi dapat membahagiakan Ino. Ah, rasanya ia benar-benar iri.

"Ino, aku pulang dulu,ya." Sakura segera mengambil tasnya di samping.

"Baiklah, jaa nee." balas Ino sambil menggendong Inojin yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

"Ja mata ashita, Ino, Sai."

.

.

.

Langit hari ini mendung dan gelap segelap hati Sakura. Dari sepulang rumah Ino tadi ia tidak bisa memikirkan Sasuke yang mungkin sedang asyik berkencan dengan Karin. Sakura menghela nafas dengan cukup keras, benar-benar hari yang cukup buruk untuknya.

"Sakura, itu kau?" sapa seseorang yang sangat dikenal Sakura.

Sakura segera berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. Iris emeraldnya melebar ketika mengetahui siapa itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan Tato 'Ai' di sudut keningnya sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ga-Gaara?" balas Sakura tidak percaya. Emeraldnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Iya, ini aku. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut merah sepertiku." ucap pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu terkekeh lalu mendekati Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Gaara tadi. Sabaku no Gaara adalah kekasihnya dulu waktu SMA. Ya, tapi mereka berpisah waktu sudah lulus SMA karena Gaara kuliah di Sunagakure.

"Kudengar kau sudah menikah, heh?" goda Gaara seperti biasa.

"I-iya." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Dengan siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sasuke Uchiha, anak pemilik Uchiha Corps."

"Oh, adiknya Itachi-senpai,ya? Kalau begitu, omedetto ne."

"Arigato."

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan lekat. Mantan kekasihnya itu tidak berubah sedikitpun hanya bertambah cantik dan sedikit tambah tinggi.

"Um, kau mendahuluiku ya? Oh ya, minggu depan aku mengadakan acara pertunangan." ucap Gaara.

"Dengan siapa?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya begitu. Emeraldnya membelak kaget.

"Matsuri, anak ekonomi di Suna University. Doakan ya." jawab Gaara.

"Hm, baiklah." balas Sakura sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga emeraldnya menyipit.

"Mau ke kafe? Aku yang traktir." tawar Gaara.

"Boleh, mau di kafe mana?" balas Sakura tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini. Makan gratis.

"Kokoro Akatsuki Cafe, mau kan?"

" Boleh boleh, itu kafe favoritku." sahut Sakura bersemangat sekali ketika Gaara menyebutkan kafe Akatsuki yang terkenal mahal dan enak itu.

"Hahaha, kau tidak berubah, Sakura. Masih semangat dengan tawaran gratis." goda Gaara lagi.

"Aa, Gaara-kun. Kau juga tidak berubah untuk berhenti menggodaku." balas Sakura dengan wajah merona. Sekilas jika dilihat dari jauh, mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Kling...Kling... suara lonceng sapi berbunyi ketika Gaara dan Sakura memasuki Kokoro Akatsuki Café. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke dan Karin juga ada di kafe ini.

"Permisi,mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang waiterss dengan sopan sambil memegang notes untuk mencatat makanan.

"Umm, soup de villare dan fress mango." jawab Gaara.

"Kalau anda, Hime-sama?" tanya pelayan itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, wajahnya memerah sekali. Baru kali ini ada orang selain Gaara-karena Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya-yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nona Cantik'.

"Jus strawberry dan Rainbow Chesee Cake saja."

"Baiklah, pesanan akan diantar 10 menit lagi." ujar waitress itu dengan sopan.

Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan waitress tadi.

 _Sementara itu, di tempat Sasuke dan Karin..._

"Sasukee, kapan kau mau menceraikan si Haruno tengik itu?" tanya Karin sungguh tidak suka. Ya, ia tidak suka pada Sakura karena telah ia anggap sebagai perebut kekasih orang. Oh, apa kau tidak sadar,Karin? Kaulah yang harus dianggap sebagai perebut SUAMI orang.

"Hn, tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke ambigu sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya yang tidak memakai tambahan apa-apa dan membiarkan Karin terus mengoceh tentang istri merah mudanya itu. Alasannya cukup simple, ia tidak terlalu suka mendengarkan ocehan orang apalagi ocehan itu dianggapnya tidak penting.

"Entahlah? Sadar dong, Sasu-kun. Kita sudah berpacaran hampir dua tahun dan kau baru saja bertemu dengan Haruno tengik itu baru tiga bulan dan langsung menikah? Gila." oceh Karin kesal.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa menentang titah dari Tou-sama. Kalau aku menolak, aku akan kehilangan warisanku." balas Sasuke datar.

"Huh, kau selalu saja begitu." dengus Karin kesal sambil menoleh kesana-kemari untuk tidak menatap wajah Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba mata hazelnya membelak melihat seorang berhelaian merah muda yang berjarak hanya dua meja dari mereka. _Kesempatan yang bagus,_ batin Karin licik.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, lihatlah." rengek Karin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa sih, Karin?" tanya Sasuke kesal menghadapi kekasihnya yang rese ini. Bahkan ia membenarkan-dalam hati kecilnya-kalau Sakura lebih tenang daripada Karin yang super _rese_ ini.

"Lihatlah di meja warna merah sana. Itu Haruno tengik, kan? Oh, lihatlah, Sasuke. Ia bersama dengan pria lain selain dirimu. Dasar Jalang!" ucap Karin berusaha memanasi hati Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar meja Sakura dengan Gaara yang berjarak dua meja darinya. Sakura terlihat tertawa lepas dengan Gaara yang sesekali mengacak helaian rambut pink-nya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi geram sendiri. Tangannya terkepal dan sedikit geraman yang pelan. Ia tidak suka dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Karin, kita pulang." ucap Sasuke datar sambil beranjak dari kursi kafe.

"E-eh? Kenapa? Kita baru satu jam di sini?" tanya Karin kaget.

"Ada yang merusak moodku." balas Sasuke datar sambil terus menjauh dari Karin.

Kali ini giliran Karin yang menggeram kesal. "Awas kau, Haruno. Kau benar-benar merusak kencanku kali ini." geram Karin lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari Kokoro Akatsuki Café.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, Gaara-kun. Itu sangat konyol." tawa Sakura sambil berderai air mata karena Gaara tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan kisah yang konyol.

"Iya, lalu waktu itu Matsuri tidak sengaja meminum minyak goreng yang dikiranya es teh. Saking hausnya ia tidak sempat meneliti seperti itu." cerita Gaara lagi yang juga tertawa.

"Hahaha, tak kusangka kalau Matsuri-san benar- benar polos dan konyol. Hahaha, hentikan, Gaara-kun. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tertawa." ucap Sakura kembali tertawa karena sedari tadi Gaara menceritakan perilaku Matsuri yang polos dan konyol di dalam itu.

"Heh, baiklah." ucap Gaara pura-pura marah karena Sakura memintanya untuk berhenti bercerita.

"Hentikan, Gaara-kun! Wajahmu benar-benar ingin membuatku tertawa!." ucap Sakura yang sudah kelelahan untuk tertawa.

"Hahaha, go-gomen, Saki."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun. Oh ya, aku mau pulang dulu. Belum sempat memasak dan hari sudah senja, nanti suamiku bisa marah." balas Sakura.

"Kuantar pulang saja." ucap Gaara mengambil kunci mobil Mercedes Benz-nya.

"Aa, tidak usah, Gaara-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." cegah Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak, bahaya bagi wanita sepertimu pulang senja begini." tolak Gaara tegas.

"Um, baiklah." Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

 _Andai Sasuke-kun seperti Gaara. Pasti aku akan bahagia_ , batin Sakura sedih.

"Saki, ayo." teriak Gaara yang sudah hampir keluar dari kafe.

"Aa, ha-hai." balas Sakura lari terbirit-birit mengejar Gaara.

Di dalam mobil suasana terasa sepi. Hanya ada deru mesin mobil dan suara klakson yang sesekali dibunyikan oleh Gaara. Sakura merasa kikuk sekali semobil dengan Gaara yang notabenenya adalah mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa seperti déjà vu, karena Gaara pernah mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil yang sama tapi suasana yang berbeda.

"Ano...Gaara-kun." panggil Sakura kikuk.

"Hm, ada apa, Saki?" sahut Gaara tetap focus menyetir.

"Boleh tidak aku menyetel musik di radio mobilmu?" balas Sakura penuh harap.

"Boleh, douzo, Saki." jawab Gaara.

"Arigatou ne, Gaara-kun."

Sakura lalu menyetel music dengan asal-asalan. Semenit kemudian, terdengar alunan suara gitar yang merdu dari tape mobil Gaara. Sakura langsung mengenalinya, lagu yang sering diputarnya selama dua bulan terakhir. Ai no Baka, lagu milik Acid Black Cherry.

 _Ai nante shinjinai mou GOMEN da wa ima wa..._

 _Konna ni mo nakeru nara ai no BAKA! tte omou_

 _Ai nante...Ai nante..._

Sakura bergumam kecil menyanyikan lagu itu. Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Suaramu merdu juga, Saki. Kukira suaramu fals karena selama ini kau selalu berkata dengan suara cempreng." goda Gaara lagi.

"Nani? Shannaroo." pekik Sakura menjitak kepala Gaara dengan keras.

"Aww, ittai ne." ringis Gaara mengusap rambut merah kebanggaannya yang kini ditumbuhi benjolan sebesar kelereng." Tenagamu masih sama juga." gumamnya pelan karena tidak mau mendapat jitakan dari Sakura lagi.

Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil.

Ia meresapi arti lagu Ai no Baka. Sama seperti isi lagu itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, baginya cinta itu bodoh dan dusta. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di mansion Uchiha.

"Arigatou gozaimatsa, Gaara-kun. Kau tidak mampir dulu?" tawar Sakura.

"Lie, doumo arigatou. Aku harus ke rumah Temari nee-san dulu. Ia menagih undangan pertunanganku." balas Gaara sedikit menggerutu.

"Haha, Temari-senpai selalu saja begitu. Aku titip salam pada Temari-senpai ya, Gaara." ucap Sakura sedikit terkekeh.

"Hm, yosha. aku pergi dulu ya, Jaa nee." ucapnya.

"Ya, jaa matte ne, Gaara-kun. Semoga besok bisa bertemu lagi." balas Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil menatap mobil Gaara yang menjauh.

Setelah dirasa benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Sakura segera memasuki mansion Uchiha dan disambut-tepatnya ditunggu-oleh Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di dada. Sakura merasa terkejut, tumben Sasuke pulang secepat ini. Sakura tidak menyadari pandangan mata Sasuke yang setajam elang itu menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Sakura kaget. Ia mengulas satu senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku-"

"Jadi alasan itu kau terlambat?" potong Sasuke cepat semakin tajam menatap Sakura.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kau pergi berkencan dengan rambut merah sialan itu, kan?" jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"Maksudmu? Rambut merah? Gaara? Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Sakura semakin bingung. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu kalau tadi ia pergi dengan Gaara?

"Tadi aku melihatmu di Kokoro Akatsuki Café. Karin yang memberi tahuku." jawab Sasuke datar.

Karin, hati Sakura berdenyut sakit mendengar nama itu disebut.

" Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke." ucap Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"Cih" Sasuke mendecih kesal."Karena aku mempunyai pacar jangan seenaknya jidat kau berkencan. Jawab yang jujur, Sakura. Kau berkencan dengannya, kan?" ucap Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau tidak mengerti. Gaara-kun tadi hanya-"

"Oh, souka. Kau memanggil rambut merah itu dengan suffix '-kun' dan kau menghilangkannya padaku, heh?" Sasuke kembali memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak, kau salah paham! Dengarkan aku dulu." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam dengan keras.

"Aa, ittai, Sasuke." pekik Sakura kesakitan. Air mata lolos meluncur ke pipi putihnya itu.

Tsudzuku...

 **Aaaa, horee...*nyalain kembang api sambil niup terompet.**

 **Fanfic pertamaku akhirnya selesai. Sachi gak tahu mau sampai chapter berapa, sekuatnya otak Sachi saja. Hehehe...*ketawa Gaje. Ok, Sachi mau tanya. Feelnya kerasa gak? Sachi suka suka suka pake banget buat fanfic bertema Hurt Comfort and Romance. Jadi jangan kaget ya kalau Sachi buat fanfic lagi pasti temanya itu. Gimana gitu perasaan Sachi kalo nulis yang temanya sedih dan romansa pasti ngalir terus dan satu lagi yang gak bisa Sachi hindarin... BAPER kenapa kalau nulis fanfic di rumah lebih senang pake pair SasuSaku. Menurut Sachi sih mereka pair yang paling cocokkkkk sedunia fanfiction dan sesuai dengan kehidupan yang nyata. Si Sasuke yang selalu dingin, datar, dan gak peka sama perasaan cewek. Beda lagi dengan Sakura yang hangat, cantik, ceria, dan setia pada Sasuke selama 14 tahun. Huaaa*nangis bawang Bombay. Cocok ya, minna-san. Kadang Sachi juga ingin lho punya kisah cinta kayak SasuSaku tapi kayaknya Sachi gak bisa tahan menunggu 14 tahun deh. Soalnya itu kelamaan, hehehe...**

 **Ok, sepertinya cukup deh cuap cuap dari Sachi. Kata terakhir, Mind or Review. Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna-san. Dan satu lagi, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI bagi yang merayakan.*niup terompet lagi.^=^**


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Rate:T+

Genre:Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Drama

Pair:Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Summary: Kehidupan seorang Sakura Haruno setelah menjadi nyonya Uchiha tidak begitu menyenangkan. Sasuke-sang suami-menikahinya hanya untuk mendapatkan kelanjutan kisahnya?Silakan dibaca fanfic ini.

Warning:Typo(mungkin),GaJe,mungkin gak dapat feel-nya,EYD berantakan,dan gak jago nulis.

.

.

Itadakimasu

.

.

 _P.S:Don't fanfic pertama_

.

.

Chapter 2

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan pekikan Sakura yang kesakitan karena genggamannya yang terlalu keras itu. Ia membawa Sakura ke kamarnya dan mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh terhempas ke kasur king size miliknya.

"Sasuke, bisa kujelaskan!" pekik Sakura ketakutan. Sinar emeraldnya meredup menatap nanar Sasuke yang terlihat beringas.

"Menjelaskan apa, Nyonya Haruno? Ah, maksudku Nyonya Uchiha atau kau sebulan lagi berganti menjadi Nyonya Sabaku, heh?" ejek Sasuke-yang lagi lagi-tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Tidak begitu, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi waktu mau pulang ke rumah. Lagian Gaara sudah mempunyai tunangan dan tadi aku bersamanya di kafe karena Gaara mengundangku ke pesta pertunangannya." jelas Sakura berderai air mata.

"Cih, aku tak percaya! Pasti ini hanya akal bulusmu saja agar aku percaya denganmu. Dasar murahan!" ejek Sasuke-lagi-dengan penekanan di kata-kata murahan.

DEG...hati Sakura merasa tersayat mendengar Sasuke mengatainya dengan sebutan 'murahan'. Air matanya bertambah deras seketika, mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia komando. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tajam seakan Sakura adalah pihak yang salah di sini. Padahal dirinya lah yang salah, yang mendengarkan ucapan Karin. dan bertindak tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Gomen na, gomen. Aku yang salah, aku yang menerima tawaran Gaara. Tapi tolong percaya padaku. Aku sungguh tidak ada hubungan dengan Gaara-san." ucap Sakura terisak-isak.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya pada ucapan perempuan jalang sepertimu, Haruno. Cih, harusnya aku menuruti permintaan Karin untuk menceraikanmu. Kau tak ada gunanya." umpat Sasuke lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang makin terisak hebat.

Dan disinilah dirinya, berdiam diri sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya hancur mendengar suaminya itu tidak percaya padanya.

"Gomen, ." lirih Sakura terisak-isak. Samar ia mendengar deru mobil Sasuke yang meninggalkan mansion Uchiha. dan ia tahu kalau malam nanti Sasuke tidak akan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun." lirih Sakura dalam tidurnya. Satu liquid bening mengalir di sudut matanya. Dan disinilah Sakura berada. Setelah lelah menangis semalaman-lagi-ia tertidur di kamar Sasuke tanpa ia sadari.

Ting...Tong... bunyi bel rumah yang dibunyikan seseorang membuat Sakura gelagapan. Mata emeraldnya yang masih setengah buram berusaha mencari-cari jam. Astaga, masih jam 7 pagi. Siapa yang datang di pagi-pagi begini ke rumahnya. Sakura berharap yang datang bukan Karin atau teman satu-klub malam Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sangat benci itu.

Cklek... Sakura membuka pintu dengan wajah yang-mungkin-kusut seperti zombie. Mata emeraldnya masih belum bisa melihat jelas siapa yang datang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." sapa seseorang dengan suara baritone yang khas.

Sakura segera mengucek kedua matanya agar terlihat jelas. Di depan pintu berdiri Itachi dan istrinya, Izumi serta kedua anaknya.

"I-Itachi-nii, Izumi-nee!" pekik Sakura terkejut.

Itachi hanya nyengir. "Gomen, aku mengganggumu tidur ya?" ujarnya.

"Aa, ti-tidak kok. Ayo masuk." balas Sakura mempersilakan Itachi dan Izumi masuk, kedua anak mereka, Shizuka dan Ichika mengekor di belakang.

"Halo,Shizuka-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Sakura ramah pada Shizuka yang memiliki rambut dan mata seperti Itachi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ba-chan. Bahkan aku sekarang bisa menulis namaku dengan huruf kanji. Lihatlah." balas Shizuka mengacungkan buku tulis yang dibawanya. Terdapat tulisan kanji yang masih acak-acakan bertuliskan "Shizuka Uchiha-Hime".

Kening Sakura sedikit mengernyit membacanya."Kenapa bisa Hime, Shizuka-chan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sering memanggilku dengan panggilan Uchiha-Hime, jadi aku menulisnya, Ba-chan." jawab Shizuka dengan polos.

"Hehehe...itu benar, Saku-chan. Kami memanggilnya begitu agar Shizuka tidak merasa cemburu kepada adiknya."timpal Izumi dengan menyengir , anak kedua ItaZumi tampak asyik tertidur di gendongan ibunya.

"Oh." Sakura hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan kakak iparnya itu.

Itachi tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di rumah ini. Sesekali matanya melirik kamar yang tidak jauh berada di ujung dapur. Siapa lagi yang ia cari kalau bukan Sasuke, adik kesayangannya ingin mengabarkan sesuatu dan mengacak rambut raven kebanggaanya.

"Um, Itachi-nii." panggil Sakura.

"Oh,euh,eh." Itachi tergagap ketika Sakura memanggilnya dan sekaligus takut terhadap tatapan Izumi yang menatapnya tajam seakan mengatakan _lihat-lihat-apa-kau-di sini_ padanya.

"Doushita?" tanya Sakura heran.

"U-um, mana Sasuke? Kok aku tidak melihatnya?" Itachi balik bertanya pada Sakura sambil celingukan mencari Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang. Haruskah aku bilang kalau Sasuke tidak pulang semalaman pada Itachi-nii?Batin Sakura. Ia langsung menggeleng cepat dan berkata.

"A-ano, Sasuke bilang kalau dia menginap di rumah temannya. Jadi belum pulang." jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Di rumah siapa? Naruto?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nii-chan." Jawab Sakura berusaha menahan mati-matian air matanya.

"Souka." Desah Itachi kecewa. Tangannya sudah sangat gatal untuk mengacak rambut raven Sasuke."Kalau begitu sampaikan saja ya. Nanti malam ada pertemuan di rumah keluarga Uchiha."

"Baik! Akan kusampaikan." Tegas Sakura dengan suara lumayan keras dan itu membuat Izumi tersentak kaget.

"Saku-chan, kau membuatku kaget saja." Desah Izumi sedikit kesal.

"Gomen, Nee-chan."ucap Sakura sedikit menyesal.

"Lie." Sahut Itachi."Kami pulang dulu ya, Sakura-chan."

"Lho, tidak minum dulu, Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya mampir saja, salamku pada Otoutoku yang manis ini."ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah,Itachi-nii."

Setelah mengantar keluarga kakak iparnya itu, Sakura segera menutup pintu dengan sedikit pelan. Air matanya kembali tumpah ruah ke permukaan , Sakura sangat iri pada semuanya. Semua sahabatnya dan keluarganya yang sudah mempunyai anak dan hidup berbahagia.

"Sasuke-kun!Sampai kapan?!" teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Mengejek karena setelah sampai disakiti seperti ini Sakura masih memanggilnya dengan suffik '-kun'.

"Aku tidak boleh cengeng!" tegas Sakura pada dirinya sendiri lalu melihat ke arah jam." Aku harus kuat dan jangan cengeng." Ucap Sakura sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang belum tersentuh air sama sekali sejak pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bar Akatsuki, 09.00 PM._

"Hik." Sasuke tampak mabuk sekali. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke meja bar dan wajahnya sangat merah sekali akibat terlalu banyak minum sake. Padahal Sasuke tahu kalau dirinya tidak kuat minum walaupun segelas kecil, tapi kejadian pertengkarannya dengan Sakura membuatnya kesal dan akhirnya di sini, ia banyak minum.

"Sasori, tambah satu gelas lagi!Hik!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara sengau dan mabuk berat menyodorkan gelas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Bartender bernama Sasori Akasuna itu menggeleng."Kau sudah banyak minum, Sasuke. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Tolak Sasori sambil mengelap gas sake.

"Aku tidak mabuk! Hik! Cepat satu gelas lagi." Desak Sasuke.

"Tidak!" tegas Sasori. "Dan kau sudah semalaman di sini. Sesuai jam kerjaku,ini adalah waktu tutup. Jadi pergilah dari sini! Istrimu sudah menunggu." Lanjut sudah tahu pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke sendiri yang menceritakannya tanpa dari mabuk berat sih. -_-

Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan tajam."Perempuan brengsek itu?Perempuan murahan dan bangs*t itu?Hah, tidak!Tidak!Dia tidak pernah menjadi istriku sama sekali hanya rekan seatap saja,hik."racau onyxnya merem-melek dan sesekali cegukan.

Sasori hanya bisa geleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah laku temannya playboy masih melekat dalam dirinya. _Kasihan sekali Sakura_ ,batin Sasori iba.

"Hoam,aku ngantuk."ucap Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya lalu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sasori awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tapi setelah 20 menit tidak bergerak itu membuatnya sangat panic, apalagi ia melihat Sasuke tidak bernapas sama sekali.

"Ke,Sasuke,bangun!"ucap Sasori panic dan ia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke.

"Hmmm~"hanya desahan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah,kau membuatku repot saja deh."gerutu Sasori."Sini mana kunci mobilmu,kuantar pulang."

Sasuke antara sadar dan tidak sadar memberikan kunci mobilnya pada segera membopong Sasuke yang berada di bawah alam kesadaran menuju segera meluncur ke rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta, apa itu cinta?_

 _Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta._

 _Cinta bagiku hanya suatu hal yang muluk dan tidak jelas_

 _Tapi kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta?_

 _Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang jelas-jelas membenciku dan tidak pernah menganggapku ada._

 _Kenapa?_

Sakura menghela nafas ketika menyudahi kegiatan menulisnya di buku matanya kembali deras ketika mengingat momen sakral yang seharusnya membuatnya bahagia malah jadi momen paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya.

Flashback on

Sakura menatap dirinya di depan cermin yang pengantin yang mewah dan rambut panjangnya yang digelung memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan ia tampak cantik ia bahagia,harusnya jika saja Sasuke itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke memiliki Karin dan mereka saling terasa air matanya mengalir lagi mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sakura!"

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan segera calon suaminya itu berjalan ke tersenyum tepatnya mencoba tersenyum.

"Ada apa,Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura berusaha terlihat manis.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam sekali."Tidak apa-apa,hanya aku ingin bilang tidak ada malam pertama dan status kita hanya sebagai teman rekan seatap dan ketika bertemu dengan orang tua kita atau teman yang lainnya bersikap yang layak atau aku akan mengusirku dari rumahku!"ancam Sasuke.

"Aa,enggak apa-apa kok, tahu,wakatta."

"Hn."

 _Upacara Pernikahan_

"Bla...Bla...Bla...Maka dengan ini kami menyatakan kalian sebagai suami ."ucap pendeta itu dengan lega.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tak berani berciuman tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke merengkuh tengkuknya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sakura menangis lagi, kenapa kenapa Sasuke memberikan harapan dirinya dengan sikapnya orang lain Sakura menangis karena bahagia tapi bagi dirinya sendiri ia menangis karena menyesali sikapnya yang bodoh ini.

"Sasuke-kun!"batin Sakura.

Flashback off

Sakura kembali menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu yang kasar buru-buru ke bawah takut-takut itu ...

"Sasuke-kun!"pekik Sakura gembira tapi di detik selanjutnya ia terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki yang asing baginya sedang menggendong suaminya.

"Siapa kau?Apa kau Gay?"selidik Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

Sasori menghela nafas dengan menolong Sasuke malah ia dikatai Gay oleh istrinya temannya itu."Maaf, ,aku teman Sasuke dan ia mabuk sekali dan hampir saja-untung saja dia mabuk-ia menghancurkan kafeku karena masalahmu sangat mabuk dan ia tidak bisa menyetir mobil sendiri,jadi aku mengantarnya ke ,aku bukan pasangan yaoi,Nona Uchiha."jelas Sasori panjang lebar."Jadi,bolehkah aku masuk?Ia sangat berat."keluh Sasori.

"Ups,maafkan aku."Sakura cepat-cepat membukakan pintunya agar Sasori leluasa masuk.

"Nah,akhirnya."desah Sasori lega."Nona,kalau suamimu sudah bangun,katakana bill tagihannya 1200 yen,ok."

Sakura cepat-cepat mengangguk dan mengantar Sasori ke pintu.

Skip Time.

"Sasuke-kun,kenapa sih kalau marah kau harus mabuk!"omel Sakura sambil mengompres dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang teller tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura mengomel dan malah ia tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Hmm..."gumam Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura tanpa sadar seakan ia adalah gulingnya.

"Sasu-Sasuke-kun!"jerit Sakura memandangi wajah suaminya yang terlihat damai dan teduh ketika tertidur.

"Dia tampak manis sekali."gumam Sakura mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya pelan.

"Daisuki, semoga kau mendengar."ucap Sakura dengan nada sendu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara pintu diketuk mendengus sebal,di saat ia mendapat momen yang diimpikannya masih ada tamu yang rasa kecewa,ia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan segera membukanya, Sakura terkejut bukan gadis berambut merah dengan dress mini dan ketat tampak menekuri kukunya yang di cat mengkilat seperti kucing.

"KARIN!"

Dan orang itu adalah orang yang paling dibencinya sejagad raya Karin.

Tsudzuku.

 **Emmm...Halo,sesuai janji Sachi,malming ini Sachi apdet lanjutan chap ya yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite cerita kalian Sachi gak ada Lovely Cherry Blossom Sachi buat 6 ato 7 Chapter soalnya otak mungkin dah gk Chap 2 aja ini dipaksain idenya soalnya wabah WB itu,kan?Sepertinya Sachi kena deh, dulu ya,Sachi mau hiatus 3 nya mungkin bulan depan atau secepatnya ~~~**


End file.
